Is this the place we used to love?
by midnightstaaarlight
Summary: So he said, "Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while, if in exchange for you time I'd give you this smile?" so she said, "That's okay, as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart and leave me all alone in the summer." (Changed the summary, yay or nay?)
1. The Blasted Dog and The Apple

Éponine sat under her favorite tree beside the Seine. She enjoys the quiet and serenity of the place and would always come here whenever she's lonely or upset or just needed some place to think.

She would sit there and stare at the waters below for hours and hours and never get bored. She had always been fascinated by water, it amazes her how constant yet ever changing it is. She dreamed of one day sailing across the sea. Leaving all the hurt and misery of Paris behind. But right now, she's stuck here. And at least Les Amis de l'ABC is trying to make a difference, even though what they fight for might actually lead to their deaths.

Éponine was lost in thought when she felt something cold nuzzle her bare arm. Her back straigtened in surprise and she turned her head, just in time to see a puppy. She glared at it, hoping that the pup would understand what she meant. It didn't, much to her dismay. The puppy had decided to scramble onto her lap and lick her face.

She let out a yelp, picked it up and held it at an arm's length away from her. A blue ribbon was tied around its neck, obviously belonging to a bourgeois. She scowled at it as it struggled in her hands, twisting and turning and licking her fingers.

_Where is the owner of this blasted thing?! _

"Hey! There she is!" She heard someone exclaim and turned her head to the direction of the voice.

Enjolras – the revolutionary leader of Les Amis – was jogging towards her. She started panicking. What does he want from her? Did he finally found out that she stole some money from the owners of café Musain? Had he finally realized that she broke into his flat once and stole some bread? Had he finally realized that she helped Courfeyrac devise the "incident" that lead to Jehan being sent to the hospital for a concussion? This is not the quiet afternoon that she had wanted.

He stopped in front of her, "You found her," He panted.

Éponine raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't – " but relieved that he's still oblivious of her antics.

"Elisa!" came the shrill voice of a girl from behind the revolutionary. Enjolras turned around and smiled at the little girl running towards them.

"Oh, Elisa, I thought I have lost you for good. Don't ever run from me again. Do you understand?" the little girl said as she picked up her puppy from the hands of one confused Éponine.

"Thank you for finding her, mademoiselle." She smiled at her and turned to Enjolras next, "and thank you for helping me, monsieur."

"My pleasure, little mademoiselle." She curtsied and he gave her a bow. Éponine stared as the little girl ran to where she had come from with Elisa just behind her heels.

"You're Marius's friend, correct?"

"Oui, m'sieur." She was surprised that he remembered her, she had only come to their meetings a couple of times before, and only because Marius had asked her to.

"Did you hear me?" Éponine was startled by the proximity of his voice and had found that Enjolras had sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, m'sieur . I didn't," she said as she ever so slightly moved away from him. She knows that he's trying to overthrow the state and is good friends with Marius but aside from that, she knows nothing of the man.

"I asked you what your name was. I see you in our meetings, always beside Marius and often in conversation with Gavroche."

She found it peculiar that the revolutionary took notice of her. It made her self-concious, oddly creeped out and most definitely annoyed. She tried hard not to stand out whenever she attends their meetings and here he was, telling her that her attempts were futile.

She scowled at him, "why do you want to know?"

"Just answer my question," he practically ordered.

Who does he think he is? She's not one of his idiotic friends whom he can order around. She snorted and left. So much for the quiet afternoon she wanted.

* * *

For the next three days, Éponine had always found Enjolras sitting under her tree. It infuriated her. She practcially owned that tree. If she could, and if it wasn't against the law, she'd build a house amongst the branches and live there with her little brother.

_He's here. Good. _

Éponine took a deep breath. _I'm going to tell him off today. I will. _She took long strides to where Enjolras was seated. Determined to tell the man to stop coming to her tree.

He had a book opened on his lap and if he saw her coming, he didn't let it show. She felt her stomach grumble at the sight of a juicy looking apple in his hand. She cleared her throat. Enjolras looked up slowly and cocked an eyebrow at her, which made her blood boil.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you owned this place." He was mocking her. She can tell. She balled her fists and tried her best not to lunge at the man and claw away at his angelic face.

"Answer my question," She snarled.

"You didn't answer mine the other day, so why should I?"

Her glare was deathly and he smirked. "I'm reading," He turned back to his book and took a bite off his apple.

_Well, he _is_ reading. _

"Why here? Why not in the Musain?"

Enjolras shrugged and took another bite of his apple, "It's peaceful and I like it here"

She frowned as she heard her stomach growl. She had to admit, her last meal was yesterday morning and she was pretty hungry.

_Stop grumbling. _She gave her stomach a quick pat.

"What's that I hear?" Enjolras had a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Éponine had never wanted to slap a man before in her life, even when her father beat her.

"Thunder, m'sieur," She lied promtply.

Enjolras squinted at the sky, "No, it wasn't. Stop lying and sit down."

Against her better judgement, she did. She was tired and hungry after all. She needed rest, albeit beside the persistently annoying Enjolras.

"Here," He had his hand out and an apple was seated on his palm.

She glared at him. "Come on, take it. It will at least subdue your hunger."

"No," she pushed his hand away.

"Ah, but mademoiselle, I insist." He said, throwing the apple in her direction. Éponine caught it and looked at the fruit warily.

"If you're wondering whether that's poisonous, then I'm afraid you'll find yourself very disappointed."

She shot him a glare and took a bite of the apple. She threw the core away and cursed herself for not following Rule #1 - never accept charity from a bourgeoisie

She stared at the Seine and took a deep breath, "Éponine"

He turned his head towards her, "Pardon?"

"My name's Éponine." She said quietly and tried ahrd not to squirm under his piercing gaze. She figured she at least owed him her name for the apple. Which is kinda stupid but whatever.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile a half-smile that made him look younger than usual. He closed his book and stood, "Well then, mademoiselle Éponine, I must be going." He gave her a curt nod and left.

Éponine laid on her side and was lulled to sleep by the constant murmur of the waters below.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeey! New fic! this one is a pre-barricade but will eventually become a post-barricade in the last chapter :)

_love always,_

_- Clarizza _

**PS: **I'll give you a cookie if you give me a review :3


	2. Montpar-ass and Pontmercy

That night, Éponine went home and was not a bit surprised to see Montparnasse waiting for her. That ass never leaves her alone.

"Where have you been today, ma chère?" Montparnasse hissed as he advanced toward her, successfully backing her to a wall.

"None of your – "she started but was cut short as Montparnasse's hand closed around her throat, the other quickly grabbing her wrists and pinning it above her head.

"Who was that bourgeoisie with you today, huh? Answer me, Éponine." He growled in her ear as he tightened his hold on her neck, ignoring Éponine as struggled to free her hands from his grip.

"I don't – I don't know what you're talking about!" she gagged.

"Don't lie to me, love." He squeezed harder. Éponine's vision blurred and her knees buckled. She would've fallen hard on the floor if it weren't for Montparnasse's firm hold on her.

"Stand, you bitch!" he snarled in her ear.

"I can't – I can't breathe 'Parnasse." She begged. He loosened his grip on her neck – and she saw her chance. She kicked him hard in the groin. Montparnasse doubled over and Éponine ran outside as fast as her frail legs could carry her.

She didn't notice that it was raining until she slipped and was subsequently surprised to find herself in front of the Musain. She can hear Enjolras give a rousing speech from inside and debated on whether to go in or wait until he finishes his speech. She chose the latter and stayed under the rain until she heard the merriment of the students inside.

She opened the door and prayed that no one will notice her. But, alas, she was wrong. A pair of brilliant blue eyes was watching her as she tried to wring out the rain from her clothes. She would've glared at him had she noticed.

"Éponine!"

Her head snapped up and saw her brother squeezing past students towards her. She smiled and crouched down. She opened her arms for him and Gavroche went right into them. He smelt of liquor and something else she can't quite figure.

Gavroche made a face and pulled away, "You're wet!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, it's raining outside." She reasoned and ruffled her brother's already messy hair. "And might I know why you stink of liquor, little brother?"

"Grantaire slipped and a bottle of wine flew out of his hand, it was unfortunate to be near him."

"Well, you better get out in the rain then and clean yourself."

Gavroche laughed, "I'm sure m'sieur Courfeyrac will let me take a bath in his house!"

"I'm sure he will." She smiled and her brother. Éponine was grateful of the man – he cares for Gavroche just like he would for his own brother.

"'Ponine!"

A small smile crept across her face – only one person in the world calls her by that name. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stood.

"Hello, m'sieur Marius." She beamed up at him and blushed when she felt his hands on her bare arms.

"You're shivering." Marius frowned and draped his coat across her shoulders. He placed a hand at the small of her back and led her to a table. Éponine felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach and was grinning from ear to ear. Forget the cold, Marius gave her his coat!

Marius made her sit down beside a student who's sprawled almost on top of the table. Judging from the bottle of wine by his head and the scolding he's getting from Enjolras – the man's Grantaire. 'The resident drunk' as Marius had called him once.

Marius returned after a few minutes and handed her a cup of tea. "Here, to warm you up."

Éponine shook her head and pushed the tea back to him, "No, m'sieur. I'm no longer cold and I don't have the money to pay."

"Please, 'Ponine. It's on me." Marius smiled that crooked smile she loves as he pushed the cup back towards Éponine. Who on earth could resist Marius Pontmercy when he smiles like that? She wrapped her hands around the cup and took a sip, the hot tae warming her instantly.

"Thank you, Marius." She'd said but was not heard for Marius was now is conversation with Courfeyrac – the latter motioning animatedly towards a couple of Amis. She can't make out a word they're saying but she doesn't care, she's too busy memorizing the way Marius's face crinkles when he laughs when she felt Grantaire shift beside her and threw an arm across her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Éponine hissed at the drunk as she shrugged off his arm.

"Aww… don't be mean now mam'selle!" Grantaire slurred as he opened his arms wide and decided to give Éponine a hug. She made a disgusted face and shoved the drunk harshly away from her – the latter falling off his chair and landing face first on the floor. The room fell silent upon hearing the thud. Grantaire groaned from the floor and rolled over.

"What is it now, Grantaire?! Get up!" Enjolras ran a hand across his face and kicked the drunk's leg.

Grantaire rose drunkenly to his feet, snatched the bottle from the table and took a swig. He threw an arm across the shoulders of a scowling Enjolras.

"Must you always ruin the fun, Enjolras? I was only trying to give mam'selle – I do not know her name."

"Éponine"

"Mam'selle Éponine here a warm Les Amis d l'ABC welcome." He grinned.

"Do you even have eyes?! She clearly doesn't want to be embraced by you, you oaf! And put that bottle down!" Enjolras removed Grantaire's arm from him and snatched the bottle from the drunk's grasp.

"Sit down," Enjolras ordered. Grantaire frowned and did what he was told, mumbling to himself and stabbing the table with a pocket knife.

Éponine had stood by then and stormed out of the café, slamming the door behind her and forgetting to return Marius's coat.

_Insolent boys! Never again will I return to this damned place! _She huffed, pulled the coat tightly around her and braved the rain, hastily making her way to her tree.

* * *

It had been a habit of Enjolras to pass by the Seine on his way to class. It surprised him to find Éponine seated under the tree so early in the morning, usually she'd come by in the afternoon. He checked his watch, he still had time. He approached her and was annoyed when the girl didn't look up – surely she must've seen him.

Then he noticed her breathing, and it hit him – she was asleep. He sighed and shook his head. He took an apple from his satchel, left it beside her and went on his way.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took this long to update! I went on a trip for my 18th birthday and things got busy.

I've already mentioned this in another A/N in my other fic, but did you know that in Ancient Greece, tossing an apple to a girl was a traditional proposal of marriage and catching it was acceptance?

Anyways, please review and thanks a lot for following/favoriting this! X

Lots of love,

Clarizza

**PS:** I know this might sound selfish, but I'm not updating until I get 10 or more reviews for this fic.


	3. The Fall

**A/N:** I made a promise, didn't I?

Idk where I'm going with this story actually. I know what I'm going to do with the last chapter but I just don't know what I want to put in the in-between chapters so yeah I think it would be a while before I'm going to update this again… but who knows maybe a fair amount of reviews would get me inspired to write.

So yeah, bye for now! xx

* * *

Éponine was falling head first and felt as though she had been for years. Clouds swirled past her and she can hear the soft chirping of birds in the distance. She should've been terrified but instead the fall exhilarated her. Éponine let out a scream of excitement. She was grinning from ear to ear and her dimples – which rarely graces her face – were shown for the whole world to see.

She fell for a long time, enjoying every minute and every second of it – then she saw the earth. It was coming fast towards her and she screamed – this time out of fear. Will she hit the ground and shatter into a million pieces? She hopes not – she doesn't want to die yet! Éponine started panicking and her breathing became shallow.

"Fly!" Said a voice in her ear. She turned her head and saw a little black bird just inches from her face.

"I don't know how to fly!" She said.

"It's easy!" Stretch your wings and let the wind carry you!" it chirped.

"I can't fly!" she screamed as she trashed around I mid-air.

"Fly, Éponine, fly!" It said as it circled around her head. Éponine swore she heard the stupid bird giggle. She had wanted to grab the bird then and squeeze it to death. Can't it see that she doesn't have wings?

She closed her eyes and prayed for a fast death – she prayed that the impact would hurt with such intensity that the pain would numb.

The bird landed on her shoulder and nipped at her ear, "Open your eyes!"

"No!"

"Open your eyes!" It shrieked and pecked her cheek. She felt hot blood flow from her cheek to her hairline, "Stop it! Stop hurting me!" she swatted the bird away, but it flew before she can even hit it and it pecked the back of her hand.

"Open your eyes and flap your wings! You will not die! Just open your eyes!"

And she did – but she was still falling, faster than ever. She screamed and flailed around in mid-air in a vain attempt to fly as she plummeted toward the earth below. Her head hit the ground hard and everything went black.

The bird had lied.

* * *

Éponine woke with a start. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was hammering inside her chest. She frantically looked around her and gave out a sigh of relief upon realizing that she was by the Seine. Éponine wiped the sweat off her forehead and let out a humorless laugh.

_It was only a dream._

Éponine stood and stretched. She stepped out of the shade of the tree and squinted at the sun – judging from its position in the sky, it's past noon. She slept for too long. She had planned to return home after some peace and quiet by her tree but she fell asleep. Her papa would be furious when she gets home and she'll undoubtedly get a beating. But she'll have to deal with that later – first she needs to steal some money to eat.

Éponine leaned casually against a wall, deliberately watching the busy Parisian street in front of her.

_Well, bonjour._ She smirked as she finally found the bourgeoisie that she's going to "accidentally bump" – a plump woman with golden hair and cherry-red lips.

Éponine slumped her shoulders forward and staggered towards the busy street – coughing and wheezing. She allowed herself to get shoved by other people in the street – a part of her foolproof plan at robbery. She pretended to faint when she came almost face-to-face with the woman. Éponine let herself fall forward and – just as expected – the woman screamed when she slammed into her.

"Pardon, Madame." Éponine coughed as the woman shoved her harshly away from her.

"Filthy street rat!" the woman screamed at her. Éponine staggered away from the street –still playing the charade until she gets into an alley.

_Fool! _Éponine smirked as she opened the purse in her hands, inside were 15 francs and a silver bracelet. She laughed. Surely her papa won't beat her now!

A couple of street urchins were staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at them, "Scram!" she laughed once more when they scampered away with their tails between their legs. At times like this, she was glad to be a Thenardier. Everyone knows to never mess with a Thenardier.

Éponine bought a loaf of bread and two apples. She ate an apple as she made her way to the Elephant. She gave her brother the bread, an apple and five francs – instructing him to spend the money wisely.

She went to search for Marius next; she has yet to return his coat.

* * *

Éponine found him walking alongside Enjolras– undoubtedly on their way to the Musain. She rushed up behind them and tapped Marius' shoulder; the latter stopped and turned around.

"'Ponine!" Marius beamed at her, "How are you today?"

Enjolras had also stopped and gave her a curt nod, "Mademoiselle."

Éponine nodded in return and turned to Marius, "I am well, m'sieur Marius." She shrugged off Marius' coat, "I have your coat. I have failed to return it to you last night, my apologies, m'sieur."

Marius draped his coat over his arm and patted her shoulder, "It's alright, 'Ponine. Would like to come with us to the Musain?"

Enjolras took note of the way Éponine's face lit up upon the invitation – confirming his suspicions of why Éponine follows Marius around like a lost puppy and doing whatever he bids.

Éponine gave him a rueful smile, "I would love to, m'sieur Marius, but I have yet to return home. Papa and maman would be looking for me."

Marius frowned upon remembering what her parents make her do, "Alright, 'Ponine. Take care."

This minimal change of expression didn't go unnoticed by the watchful eyes of Enjolras, but he thought better not to ask.

Éponine nodded, "Oui, m'sieur. Au revoir."

Enjolras watched as Éponine turned her back at them and was easily lost in the bustle of the Parisian street.

* * *

Éponine plastered on her mask of indifference and entered their house. And just as expected, her papa was waiting for her. She had learned that it was best to appear that she doesn't care than show how much she resented her parents. She had loved them once – but everything has changed now.

"Where have you gone?" he snarled at her, and when she didn't answer, he stood from his seat and blocked her way. Éponine handed him the purse in response. Thenardier opened it and smiled – all yellow teeth and bad breath, "Good work, my girl. Now, get yourself changed. We're robbing tonight."

"Oui, papa."


End file.
